


i know you're an impostor

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Arguing, Blood and Violence, Choking, Die Together, Fighting, Gun Violence, Haunted Houses, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Imposter, M/M, Murder Mystery, Not Sexy Tho, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Song: Emergency Meeting, They all turn on each other, Who Killed Garrett?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane and Ryan are in a haunted mansion, and TJ has been killed. It could be any one of the crew.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i know you're an impostor

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and I didn't want to do my English lesson, so this is what I did. Sorry.  
> Song used: Emergency Meeting: An Among Us Song - Random Encounters  
> Enjoy if you can?

Ryan had found a good 'haunted' location, a mansion, known as Avian Mansion. It was said to be haunted by the ghosts of the families that used to live there, and a Demon (so, this was Ryan's sacrifice for the season). It was all fairly normal. Ryan had explained the history of the place and said about their ongoing investigation, Shane shook his head, and made jokes when appropriate. And so, there 'investigation' began. Again, it was normal. Shane 'taunted' the ghosts, and Ryan jumped at sounds, as the camera crew followed.

Shane and Ryan walked down the hall together to prepare for their solo investigations - much to Ryan's distaste. The camera batteries needed to be changed, and so Katie passed Shane, holding Shane's camera.

"Maybe we should use our phones in case we find anything?" Ryan said, looking to his phone, and then frowned, "shit."

"What?" Shane asked, kissing Ryan's cheek, arm wrapped around his waist.

"Signal's out!" Ryan winced, and showed his phone, "see?"

Shane hummed, "weird... It'll be fine, don't worry honey."

"I can't wait to get the fuck out of this place, dude." Ryan sighed, looking down.

Garrett tapped Shane's shoulder, and Shane turned. "Hey, you have the car keys?" Garrett asked.

Shane nodded and grinned, and fished out the keys, handing it over, "yeah, sure." Garrett took it, and rushed out in a hurry.

Devon rushed over, "Ry! You're mic wire's are tangled, let me just..." She gripped the wires, and untangled them, and smiled, "good!" She rushed off.

But, normality stopped there. The two walked into a room, that looked almost like a hallway, it had two guns mounted on the walls, and a large table with chairs. A few rusty chains, and a large rug, a covered window, with moth eaten curtains, and... TJ...

TJ lay on the floor, dead, his camera discarded and smashed on the floor. His chest was bloody, bleeding out, limp, his eyes were cold, distant and wide, face down as blood pooled the dirty, dust covered and mite infested floor. Around him now stood five people, three men, two women, all apart of the _BuzzFeed Unsolved_ crew: Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej, Garrett Werner, Devon Joralman and Katie LeBlanc.

"Well, now we all know what we're here for." Garrett said, rubbing his neck, "to determine which one of us is a killer." He said, no longer looking to TJ, unable to. "Each of us is a suspect! We have to give an recount of what we were doing, where we were, and were we with!" The group began thinking, bringing up memories of just moments prior to finding TJ. Garrett patted Katie's back, "Katie, brief 'em."

Katie moved over, rubbing her hands together, thinking, and began speaking. "Impostors are among us," she pointed to everyone, "like fiendish, furtive fungus!" She waved her hands slightly. "The chance of death's humongous! We must stop them now!"

Garrett stood forward, and pointed to everyone accusingly, "someone in our midst is a fiendish traitor, mimicking the forms of our friends…" He leaned into Shane, who backed up in shock.

Katie slid next to Shane, and wrapped an arm around his back and pointed to him, "Shane saw me assist with the battery pack..." Katie said, remembering she was fixing the camera's, changing the batteries. She's sure Shane saw her!

Shane flinched back, and pushed her away, pointing and shaking his head, "that's not true!" Everyone gasped, and backed away from the two, Ryan standing closer to Shane though. Shane pointed to himself, then to Garrett, "I was watching Garrett head to the car!" Garrett held his hands up in surrender.

Devon spoke up, her hand going up, "I was getting wires dislodged!"

Ryan thought, and snapped his fingers, and placed his hand on Shane's shoulder. His eyes narrowed, remembering that, "the signal stopped working in the investigation!"

"Certainly sabotage!" They all shouted in realisation, fear overpowering them at this point as they paced back and forth, hands running through hair as they steered clear of TJ's body.

"This is inviting a conspiracy for sure!" Devon said, annoyed at the irony of the situation, and everyone turned to her, Shane and Ryan sharing a glance as they did.

  
"What if the killer's lurking in our crew?" Shane asked, suddenly, tense. And this time it was different, no spirit or demon to blame, just a cold blooded killer, which made sense, even to Ryan. This put everyone on edge, as they frantically looked around at each other, with Ryan standing in front of Shane protectively.

Devon frowned, that didn't seem right to her, in her head, they were all friends. There was no need to start pinning the blame on each other, more then likely, it was a random killer. No safer for them, but at least their friends are innocent! "Come on, lets not get carried away."

Garrett rushed forward, and turned Devon, "what are you hiding?!" He accused, pointing.

"Perhaps your the saboteur!" Katie accused, pointing at Devon and sizing her up.

Devon shrunk back, "I was with Ry!" She jabbed her thumb at Ryan.

Katie scoffed, and pointed at her with a sneer, "something here stinks, and we think that it's you!"

Devon looked around to see Ryan and Garrett approach her, and she tried to run, but the two grabbed her shoulders. "We caught you, you impostor!" Katie grabbed the gun that was mounted on the wall, and hoped it would work. "You thought that you could foster!" The two men held Devon down. "Mistrust within our roster!" Shane looked away, as Devon struggled, the gun pointed to her head. "It can't save you now!" Katie pulled the trigger, and in an instant, Devon went limp, blood splattering on the walls behind behind them, blood pooling from her head.

The boys dropped her with a thud, a silent agreement to never speak of this day again, and no doubt Ryan could make it look like suicide - he knew many unsolved cases after all.

"Okay! Mission accomplished everyone!" Garrett said, as Shane pecked Ryan's lips smiling, the couple sharing a high five with Garrett. "Lets get on with investigation!"

Katie cleaned her hands, brushing them together with a slight, sick smile, "that was actually kinda fun." She mumbled, thinking about solving crimes, bringing people like Devon to justice. Sick, sick people.

Ryan frowned, hearing Katie, and slowly looked to her accusingly. Fear seeped into his veins and heart, turning cold and sick, did they get the wrong person? He saw Katie walk over, and he grabbed her shoulder, "it's a little strange how you rushed to voting..."

Garrett turned as well, setting down the camera, "turning on our own with out proof." He agreed, glaring, feeling rather sick too at the realisation Devon was innocent, and they had killed her.

Katie whimpered in shock, and Shane walked over, now on the other side Katie, "paranoia's all that you've been promoting!" He pointed a finger in her face, gripping her other shoulder.

Ryan began again, and Shane looked to him. "What if that "impostor"," Ryan bent his index and middle finger, "was just telling the truth?" Garrett blinked, very true!

Katie backed away, hands up in surrender and fear, "any crew member, will have seen me doing jobs!" She defended, as Shane and Ryan advanced on her, banking her into a corner.

Shane frowned, "uh, no!"

"Not really!" Ryan scoffed, crossing his arms.

Garrett frowned, and looked over, "I think I saw her coming from this room!" He said, unsure. Did he actually see her leave this room soon after the murder? He walked over, and shared a high five with Shane.

Shane gasped, and 'oh'd'. While Ryan smirked, "busted!"

"This is all slander!" Yelled Katie, hands up, eyes wide, "the impostor's been unmasked!" She gestured to Devon’s limp body.

"Spare us your lies!" Shane yelled, hands out and glaring, "your phony disguise cannot hide your real intent!"

Katie screamed, and tried to run, but the three males lunged at her, and Ryan and Shane grabbed her. "We've found the true impostor!" Garrett grabbed the gun. "Let's rid this double-crosser!" Shane and Ryan made Katie kneel. "With one, lone, final slaughter!" Garrett aimed the gun to Katie’s chest, and Katie screamed and wriggled. "It won't save you now!" Garrett pulled the trigger, and they watched as Katie’s chest became a bloody mess, and she fell limp, as Shane and Ryan let go, crumpling to the floor.

"Just goes to show," Shane chuckled awkwardly, wiping his hands together, "you can't trust anybody." All three went tense at that, and looked between each other, mainly at Garrett. No way was it Shane, or Ryan! At least, in their heads.

Garrett held up the gun at Shane, and Shane grabbed a chair and aimed it at Garrett, while Ryan grabbed a rusty chain, and stood between the two.

"I knew it was you!" Garrett yelled.

Shane yelled at the same time, "you've been under our nose this entire time!"

"How many impostors are there?!" Ryan asked, eyes wide, looking between the two. He looked to Shane.

Shane pointed to Garrett, "Gar's been faking!" He thought, "fixing all our mics!" He tried, and pointed the chair at Garrett, and Ryan turned, the chain pointing to Garrett.

Garrett chuckled, and shook his head, "no use making," Ryan turned to Shane again, as Garrett pointed to himself and said, "me sound like a liar!"

Shane and Ryan paused, and turned to Garrett, who paused, and paled. Ryan acted quickly, and wrapped the chain around Garrett's neck, and tightened, while Shane held him in place, Garrett struggled, face turning purple, until his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The two let go, and sighed, relaxing, moving away from the bodies.

"At least we're not impostors!" Ryan smiled, and Shane nodded with a smile.

It went tense, and they looked to each other accusingly, looking each other up and down in horror and shock, a sick feeling in their stomachs.

"How was I so blind to your deception?!" Shane yelled, glaring, tears welling up in his eyes, and advanced on Ryan who threw his hands up, and shoved the shorter man.

"Pretty strong words for a fake!" Ryan yelled back, breathing uneven, as he threw his hands down to the side, the shoved Shane harshly. He pointed at Shane, "you're the one behind this whole insurrection!" 

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" They yelled in unison, in each others faces and ran in opposite directions. "No matter how you posture!" Shane fell to his knees, and grabbed Garrett's gun. "I know you're an impostor!" Ryan remembered there was another gun mounted on the wall, and grabbed it, hoping it worked. "It's time to kill the monster!" They turned to each other, and aimed their guns at each other, sobbing. "Heaven help me now!"

Two loud bangs echoed the now quiet Mansion, and everything went blurry, and silent. Shane was sat, leaning on the wall, hand on his stomach, blood gushing from the bullet wound, Ryan was on his front, hand also his bleeding stomach, as the dreaded realisation set in. Neither of them was the killer. They looked to each other with tears in their eyes.

"There's one more still among us." Shane reached out to Ryan. "Deception has undone us." Ryan crawled forward, hand out. "What has this madness brung us?" The two clasped hands tightly. "Who will save us now?" Ryan lost the strength and fell forward, hand still in Shane's and Shane leaned back into the wall, the two bleeding out slowly, and they glanced to each other.

Loud winds picked up, and they looked up, weak and tired, pale. They saw a bright red light flash in front of them, and in front of them stood... TJ...

"T-TJ?" Ryan choked, blood dripping down his lip and chin, shaking.

TJ rolled his eyes, and simply brushed his bleeding chest, "not TJ..." His voice was deep, growling, and gravely. "Don't you think that it's strange the families all seemed to kill each other, and one dies without any indication as to how?"

Shane's eyes widened, lips chapped, "a demon..." He chuckled drily, and leaned back, "I love you Ryan..."

"I love you too, Shane..."

The demon stared, watching as Shane and Ryan went limp into each other's embrace. TJ's body fell with a loud bang, his body now dead and limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: Turns out I killed Devon twice, so I just went back and fixed it, sorry!


End file.
